The Record of Lodoss War: Spirit of Shadows
by Celcia Feyrbrand
Summary: When darkness threatens to tear Lodoss apart in a sequence of violent events, will Parn, Deedlit and the others fall to it? Or will passion pull them through?


Author's Note:  
  
This story is based shortly after the conclusion of the Record of Lodoss War OVA series, and entirely within its universe. Although if you do hear a name or two you recognize from Chronicles of the Heroic Knight, don't be surprised. I don't own it; it's not mine, it belongs to Mizuno-sama, who we all honor so highly. So none of that with the suing now! However, opinions expressed within this story ARE mine, and I ask that you take the conservative measure and not flame me to death if you don't like them! *Dodges flying vegetables* But I would appreciate reviews!  
  
All locations within Lodoss mentioned in this written work are based on the map by Ryo Mizuno, and can be seen at http://www.lysator.liu.se/anime_manga/titles/Lodoss/images/lodoss.map.gif. For some odd reason, some maps are reversed and some are not. For those of you who don't know, these are the following locations/leaders I refer to:  
  
Rioa – Capital of the Holy Kingdom of Valis, Princess Fianna  
  
Rood- Capital of Southern Kingdom Kanon, Prince Riona  
  
Blade – Capital of the Desert kingdom of Flame, King Kashue  
  
Allan – Capital of the Northwestern Kingdom Allaina, Prince Robus (at least I think that is correct.)  
  
Zaxon- Parn's hometown, north of Allan  
  
Raiden – City north of Fire Dragon Mountain  
  
Dragon Scale – Capital of the Eastern Kingdom of Moss, home of the Dragon riders, Prince Jesther  
  
Ect, ect…  
  
This is rated accordingly due to language, violence, dark things, and later on, extreme amounts of emotional plunging and maybe even a little bit of sexuality! This is mostly an angst/romance, but the adventure always must be mixed in nicely!  
  
But as far as that goes, if you deem yourself mature enough to handle it, read it, but don't come crying to me if it scars you!  
  
The Record of Lodoss War: Spirits of Shadows  
  
1 By Celcia Feyrbrand  
  
Stokell2@att.net  
  
  
  
" To the south of the continent Alecrast lies the island known as Lodoss. Born in the war between Marpha, the goddess of the Earth, and Kardis, the goddess of destruction, Lodoss has forever been bathed in the fire of battle. Overshadowed by the power of the Grey witch, Karla, this endless cycle of chaos has kept The Accursed Island in eternal balance.  
  
In the months following the conquering of Wagnard, however, none who knew Lodoss met with suffering. This " Crusade of Valor", successor to the War of Heroes, finalized the alliance of Lodoss and the safety of its people from darkness. Parn, the great Knight of Lodoss, lead a new band of heroes to battleground of Marmo, and ensured lasting peace for the land."  
  
Or, so it seemed...but as with all that cycles in life, light eventually succumbs to the darkness of night, and peace once again revolves back into war. The endless balance of light and dark. But why is it, then, when heroes are held so high, that those who fight the war in the shadows are the ones most dearly wounded?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Murder in Kanon  
  
The clouds hanging low in the heavens of the dismal black eve slide past the lightning moon, as if coasting effortlessly on the oil-black slick of the sky. Grey as they were, they made the woods just south of Valis, the Holy city, darker than the pulsing within any drow's breast.  
  
With heavy, crunching footsteps uncharacteristic of its ghostly appearance, a figure audibly struggled through the foliage of the forest floor, soon stumbling and hitting hard a pool of dark wet debris. Aching to rise, instead of kneel and with a cry wretch off an offending velvet garment off its right arm; throwing the glove to the ground. In a panic, always looking back at its pursuers, the ghost splashed water frantically onto bare flesh, scratching into agony with almandine fingernails. Splashing, clawing and sobbing with aguish, the figure screaming into nothing.  
  
" Come off, off, DAMN YOU!!"  
  
Looking back over its shoulder again, the ghost scowled in angry defiance to its persecutors. Phantoms, dark liquid shapes that slid through night silence, fluxing shades of black-violet and red, taking solid form only to stalk with cat-like stealth before melting away into nothing again.  
  
" I'll not be your condemned, " The ghost demanded into darkness with crisp words and sharp tongue. " Your mark may guide you to me endlessly, you thoughtless slaves, however…I swear to you, damn accursed foolish creatures, I shall rescue both the elves and the human mortals from their own destruction before you ever taste the light of day!!"  
  
The ghost raised its trembling, wounded arm and thrust it towards its flying enemies, and whispering gently a chant of magic, the fires of destruction erupted from the muddy palm, shooting into the darkness. Howling in the fire's wake, the phantom churning was disrupted for only a moment. But in that moment, the brief dispel had served its purpose, and their prey had risen and vanished.  
  
*  
  
The music of the lute and fiddle rose into the air amidst the melodic laughter of celebration lighting the holy palace of Valis. Etoh, the young rotund cleric with his gentle smile, watched on from the balcony of the third floor as well dressed nobility and knighthood danced and celebrated together. Near the table where goblets were filled stood King Kashue of Flame, who drank to the peace of Lodoss at last. Etoh smiled once more and turned his back to the festivities. It was the final banquet of what they were calling the week of feasting, attributing to those who had died, and those who had returned home from the colossal battle with Marmo.  
  
Etoh was just glad to feel the weight of misery rise from his shoulders. A cleric of Valis, trapped in the middle of so many dying, and he was only one man, he could not save them all…  
  
" Etoh!"  
  
The priest turned to see the smiling face of Leylia, the gentle soul whom Ghim had sacrificed himself to rescue from the power of Karla. The strands of raven-colored silk that swirled round her face and down her back made the crest of Marpha on her forehead shine all the more brightly, just as her eyes did.  
  
" Won't you be joining us, Etoh?"  
  
" With all due respect m'lady, I think I'd rather sit this one out, I'm still full from last night!"  
  
Leylia chuckled. " I wasn't under the impression King Kashue and m'lady Fianna could throw such elegant celebrations, or at least not one right after the other. It was quite generous of them"  
  
" I believe Kashue is feeling the same tension relief that we are." Etoh smiled. " After all, a mercenary or a king, one cannot be tough as dragon's hide all the time."  
  
" Dragon's hide is not always so strong." Said Slayn, as he walked in from the same doorway as Leylia had come, and stood by her side. Etoh let a smirk take over his normal soft expression. If one were to tilt their head and look at the sorcerer and the priestess, one would definitely miss how blatantly obvious their attraction to one another really was. Slayn saw it, and gave him an  
  
" I will be forced to hit you with my staff if you don't put an end to that" look. Etoh chuckled.  
  
Leylia tucked back a bit of hair. " Anyways, Etoh, being that this IS the final night, are you sure you won't be joining the festivities?"  
  
" A-aye." Etoh fidgeted and put his hands behind him, massaging his clammy palms. It was Slayn's turn to chuckle.  
  
" Oh come now, " Leylia smiled. "You have been avoiding the company since the first eve of the banquets, are you somehow convinced that as a priest of Valis you can't have any fun?"  
  
Etoh gave her a pitiful, confused expression.  
  
" B-but, b-but I…"  
  
" Hmm?" Slayn replied to his unfinished sentence. " Because you are a cleric? Or because you'd rather avoid lady Fianna?"  
  
" Slayn, please…"  
  
Etoh just turned away and looked once again out into the ball. There sat Fianna in the throne that was not yet hers, but soon would be, talking idolly with the king of Flame.  
  
" Kashue." Etoh changed the subject. " He's leaving for Flame tomorrow morn, right?"  
  
" Aye." Slayn replied.  
  
" And you with him…" Etoh's voice softened solemnly. Happy for his friends and for the peace, he did regret that he would not be in their company any longer.  
  
" From Flame, it would be much easier to ride the coast back to Zaxon."  
  
" And…what will you do when you get there?"  
  
" …Live, I suppose. Now that Lodoss is without war, perhaps I can complete my studies."  
  
" Come now, don't sound so solemn." Leylia smiled, and touched Etoh's shoulder. Etoh looked up at her and smiled.  
  
" Do I sound that way?"  
  
"What is troubling you, my friend?" Slayn interjected." 'Tis only been a few nights since the victory, and all seems to be filled with joy except yourself. "  
  
Etoh looked back to Fianna down below and nodded. " Aye, yes…I suppose I am worried for Parn and Deedlit. They left so quickly, Deedlit's injuries were not even fully healed…"  
  
" I believe you understand why." Slayn said quietly.  
  
" Woodchuck."  
  
" Aye."  
  
" That…and perhaps, something more." Leylia smiled. Slayn smirked. Leave it to the ever-spiritual priestess he knew so well to overlook the obvious and bring up that which was deeper.  
  
" Oh?" Etoh looked up. Leylia exchanged glances with Slayn and then looked back to him.  
  
" What might that be m'lady?"  
  
Leylia shook her head, only giving Etoh a tender smile.  
  
" Oh, Etoh. I think you'll know soon enough." The sagely way she talked made Slayn ever-present to her words as they slid crisply, like music notes, off her tongue. They also, however, made Etoh feel a bit like a fool.  
  
" I don't understand…"  
  
" You must clear your head of this…you need not worry about Parn." Slayn said, as Leylia and himself turned for the door.  
  
" Come and drink to the last eve of celebration with us. I believe you have a princess awaiting you."  
  
Etoh folded his arms, and looked back down to Fianna. A smile made its way across his lips and his thundering nervous heart gave way to the gently swaying music. Wiping his clammy palms on his robes he followed.  
  
" I…maybe…maybe I do…"  
  
***  
  
Waves washed against the sturdy black dock, barnacles clinging to its posts trying to avoid washing away into the dark water.  
  
Water... She thought, smirking to herself. Mmm... with lilac...  
  
Two more husky men in garments typical to Kanon lifted a bulging cargo palette and with an audible heave, walked together up the steep ramp onto the ship deck. The night was quiet and nipping with chill common to southern Lodoss, with a sky more clear than crystalline glass.  
  
She sighed, leaning even more heavily on her javelin. I can feel that warm, wonderful bathwater already....  
  
" Shiris…"  
  
The ruby-haired mercenary jerked to attention, almost stumbling to the edge of the dock. Orson studied her clumsiness, but more so her tendency to become completely enthralled in daydreaming.  
  
Shiris scowled at him, cocking her hands on her protruding hipbones.  
  
"What's the blasted idea, Orson?!"  
  
" You were about to fall asleep." He murmured gently, however slightly outside of monotone, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
She exasperated, and leant against the post stump of the dock. She was a mercenary, what the hell was she doing standing here bored out of her mind, just in case some petty thief decided to pester some Valis fish traders? She had been on her feet all night! It was damp, and cold, and she wanted a bath! Why couldn't Roia just be happy with the first they had! Damn exotic royalty!  
  
" Ugh..." She sighed, and let her shoulders slump.  
  
" We shouldn't be here much longer." Orson said softly, watching the two men walk back down the ramp and run to their supervisor for more instructions. " I suppose being a noble of Valis has to have its lower points as well."  
  
" Noble..." Shiris sputtered. Her brow furrowed in frustration.  
  
After returning from Marmo not even a week's cycle ago, she, Orson, and the others had been made nobility of Valis by Princess Fianna. Although it was not exactly her type of title to carry, being a mercenary had always suited her well, she thought. Hoping maybe to earn a few extra hundred gold for when she wanted to leave and return to Moss, they had agreed to join the traders from Roia to Kanon…but she had expected a bit more excitement.  
  
" Explain to me again why we're guarding fish traders, and Etoh's sitting fat and happy in the castle back in Roia?" She murmured into her hand.  
  
" Etoh is a cleric…I suppose Fianna just wants to make certain no Marmo refugees or anything try to cause trouble for Riona's men."  
  
" I still don't understand how that's our job." She shifted positions. " And anyway, don't you think Riona's army could handle a few sickly Marmo stragglers?"  
  
" Mh." Orson let his crimson colored eyes drift to his beautiful companion. " As soon as we dock in Rioa in the morning, I suppose you can ask her yourself."  
  
Shiris sighed again. Orson looked at her curiously, although it was not evident on his stony features. Shoulders slumped, chin in her hand.... either she was about to go entirely limp, or she was not feeling well.  
  
She just did not seem like Shiris…haughty, tall, proud Shiris…  
  
" Are you…all right?"  
  
" Huh?" She responded, opening her sky-violet eyes. " Oh...yeah...I 'jus been feelin' kinda funny lately. I just need a break, I'll feel better." She paused, and then snapped at him.  
  
" Dammit, I thought you knew never to ask me that kind of thing, Orson!"  
  
Orson looked ahead and made no response. Suddenly, the sound of breaking wood broke the waterside quiet. The two looked up just in time to narrowly evade two plummeting barrels from the deck, which hit the dock and smashed sending splinters, water and fish in every direction.  
  
" Christ!!" Shiris blurted, and waved her sword menacingly at the deck. " Hey!! You could have killed me! And I am -not- paying for the 4000 gold worth of Valis' fish you just spilled!"  
  
There was no answer, and Orson raised his head.  
  
" Who's up there!? Answer me!!" Shiris protested.  
  
" What's going on?" Raul, the tall man with the rough, dark brow that had been overseeing the loading of the ship, walked into view at the sound of the noise.  
  
Orson turned to him, and then motioned to the two broken loads of cargo that now lay spilled across the dock.  
  
" Something's wrong up on deck..." He said, turning to look at the dock. " I can feel it."  
  
" Orson!" Shiris stomped. " That could have been my head!"  
  
Raul sighed, and walked up the ramp to the ship deck. " I'll handle this."  
  
Orson watched him, and as Shiris watched her companion, she noticed his gaze turn from its normal, deep calm to suspicious.  
  
" Orson..?"  
  
" Loads of cargo that take two men to carry and three to load don't just slip out of people's hands on accident." He said quietly.  
  
She looked back up at the still ship again. " So what do you think..."  
  
" GAAGHH!!"  
  
Orson and Shiris looked at each other briefly before running up to the deck at the sound of the throaty scream. Almost in the same instant, the trade supervisor backed into Orson and stumbled over his own feet. White as a sheet, he looked stupefied, and his shirt was stained as red as Orson's eyes.  
  
Blood! Shiris' mind rang.  
  
" Th-that that THING!! Killed, m-my men!!" He shouted in terror, pointing foreword into the shadows, " S-some kind of beast!! Spirit, magic, I DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
" What?!" Shiris exclaimed. " Where?!"  
  
" Shiris." Orson kept his eyes ahead, catching sight of something's movement. It was quick, and leapt away from his sight almost before he registered what it was. His sight blurred a little, but he quickly blinked and re-focused.  
  
" B-back there..." The Kanon man shivered. " It burnt them, killed them!!"  
  
" Come on, Orson..." Shiris said firmly, and he nodded, the two of them running foreword into the shadows. Shiris drew her sword, the light glinting off its sharpened tip in the night.  
  
" Come out come out, wherever ya' are…a dark elf, a cowardly thief, a traitor? Where are you?!"  
  
Suddenly, Orson's stomach lurched, and his mind began to spin, blurring his vision again. Dizzy, he stumbled over his own feet in mid-run and tripped over a large lump on the floor, falling flat onto the wood of the deck. Keeping his eyes tightly shut he struggled to get up.  
  
Furii…inside my mind…He thought to himself. He could feel the magic seeping into his thoughts, and stirring Furii within him. I can't…  
  
" Orson!!" Shiris turned to see his kneeling form over the body of one of the dead tradesmen.  
  
" Oh my god…"  
  
Running to his side, she knelt beside him, sword in one hand. " Orson, what's wrong…"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and instead of to her, rose his hands to his eyes and on them saw the same phenomenon that they soon saw on the body beneath him.  
  
The body that was burning.  
  
What the hell is going on?! Shiris thought, then turned back to Orson. " Oh my god Orson, your hands!!" She quickly threw her cloak over her friend's hands to suffocate the flames dancing along his chiseled palms.  
  
" Are you burnt Orson, are you allright?"  
  
His eyes widened as he saw it, flames of wispy gray pulling at his palms, his fingertips, and the men's backs, and fading up into the night air. Rusty, blackened red pools seeping out from underneath the bodies over which he knelt.  
  
" Orson!!"  
  
He looked up at her and then past her seeing the figure in the shadows sweeping through the night.  
  
" Shiris, behind you!"  
  
Quickly she turned, sword ready…but leaving behind a wisp of smoke it was already gone.  
  
" What the..." She blinked, and then turned back to him.  
  
" It's …gone…"  
  
Orson took his hands from the silky red fabric of Shiris' cloak and flexed them. Not even a minor pain.  
  
" Fine."  
  
Shiris blinked, looking around, and watched as the darkness that had enveloped the ship began to fade back into the natural darkness of night. The dark-browed trade official ran up to her, still in shock.  
  
" D-did you..?"  
  
Shiris looked down to the two dead men. The flames muted themselves, and smoke rose in coils into the sky. Orson watched without so much as a blink.  
  
" Inform the rest of your men to stay off the docks!" She said, hoping to stop the thing, elf, or person from killing again.  
  
" I need to get these men a healer, right now!!"  
  
The man trembled under the force of Shiris' commanding voice and nodded, running in the opposite direction. She looked down at Orson, who no longer moved, but appeared to be deep in thought. Checking his hands as he stared into nothing, she found no trace of the grayish fire.  
  
Shiris shook her head. She did not care about that thing right now, or what it had done; she wanted to see if either of the stricken men could be saved.  
  
" Orson…what is it…" She whispered, having seen him contemplating so hard only a few times in many a year.  
  
Orson finally turned to look at her. " Whatever it was…it felt Furii…" He raised a hand and gently tapped his temple. " Perhaps that is why it ran away."  
  
" Ran away…" Shiris mumbled, and shook her head.  
  
" It has to be some sort of accursed Marmo daemon, a dark elf in disguise, something…"  
  
" No…" Orson said, standing. " I don't think so."  
  
" Get off the docks!!" The terrified man's shouts echoed into the Kanon night.  
  
" Murder!! Get off the docks!! Inform Prince Riona! MURDER!!"  
  
**  
  
  
  
Fianna, elegant golden-eyed daughter of Fahn, sat quietly looking into her reflection. The red of the wine tainted her face shades of ruby, and the firelight of the banquet hall lit the liquid with a seraphim glow. Kashue had taken the moment's peace to excuse her from the ever-weary conversation of ascending the throne of Valis, and went to take a few more morsels from the banquet table. For an athletic man, he sure at like king.  
  
Then again, it was not as if she had much relevant knowledge of the habits of men, beyond her father.  
  
She sighed, and looked out into the dancing hall. The pearl-drop crescent on her forehead tinkled lightly with the movement. All of this was now entirely hers…she no longer sat beside the hero that was her father and looked out at the people of Valis as if they were of no care in the world. Now, they sat in the palms of her hands…and it frightened her, deep down in the recesses' of the princess' soul. She was not ready to be any kind of leader! How could she possibly hope to live up to her father's adored name? " King Fahn of Valis, the city of Holy Light, the great, good king Fahn…"  
  
Sipping her wine, she let her shoulders relax, and tried the same with her nerves. Her heart was still aching from the loss of her father…and now, she was alone…not without the people around her, but within, alone.  
  
She shut her eyes a moment, and let her mind, already weary from the times shortly after war and the constant nagging of her peers, relax. Slowly, she let her mind remember the dream she had the night before…or more so the replaying of a distant memory than a dream. It brought her joy, to remember her father…heartache, and joy…  
  
She was young, when her father had first showed it to her, the strange relic kept in the catacombs beneath the great Roia castle. It had thrilled her simple heart so, because, how it sparkled! She remembered it; even in her father's large hands, it sat in both, and how it was far too heavy for her tiny hands to hold.  
  
" Fianna, my little one, " Her father's soft voice rumbled, " Will you keep this our secret, just you and me?"  
  
" Of course, father!" She had squealed with delight. How she had wanted to hold it! To tuck it in her robes and set it in the sun of the Valis morning and watch how the water trapped inside its blue crystalline sphere created rainbows. The silver melted tangled vines it sat upon curling elegantly like a dragon's tongue and spreading out like the base of a vase.  
  
" This once belonged to a great dragon," Her father had said. " An ice dragon, deep within the tombs of the Marpha temple."  
  
" Father…" Fianna murmured to him outside her daydream, feeling her oncoming tears.  
  
" Why did you have to be a hero…"  
  
" M'lady?"  
  
Sitting with a start, Fianna remembered where she was and jostled her wine chalice almost spilling it. She blinked, tucking her hair away and realized that Etoh was standing before her.  
  
" I'm sorry I startled you!" He apologized.  
  
Fianna smiled sweetly to the handsome young cleric and nodded. " No Etoh…you didn't. I'm surprised to see you've finally come down from the palace balcony!"  
  
Etoh blushed inadvertently and nodded. " I'm sorry for being rude…"  
  
" Its no trouble at all." She smiled again, the sorrow within her breast melting away into warmth and joy at seeing him. A feeling she did not quite understand…  
  
" Although I do wish you had changed…"  
  
" M'lady…"  
  
" I know, I know…never take off your priestly robe!" She chuckled and sipped her wine, setting he chalice down and standing from her throne. " Is there something you wanted to...talk to me about?"  
  
Etoh noticed the way her cheeks blushed gently and her brows creased ever so slightly with her words. His eyes softened. " Well…"  
  
" Etoh!" Came the haughty, rough voice of King Kashue, who placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. Inwardly, Fianna pouted.  
  
" I suppose this is the last night I'll be seeing Valis for a while, hopefully trade will be stirred between it and Flame, perhaps I could encourage you to study a bit of sorcery in my kingdom as well? You wield your scepter quite well for a priest!"  
  
Kashue chuckled, and Etoh caught sight of Fianna walking away out of the corner of his eye. Panic hit him quite quickly. Had the interruption hurt her feelings?  
  
" Or are you planning on returning to Zaxon with Slayn?"  
  
" Would you excuse me m'lord?" Etoh eased away from the heavy arm of the mercenary king and dodged well-dressed lords and ladies to follow Fianna out the castle arch and into the silent Valis night. Kashue blinked, and then let his smiled fade. Young fools.  
  
Suddenly, the hand of Slayn appeared on Kashue's shoulder. The sorcerer leant up to whisper into the King's ear.  
  
" I feel magic stirring about…  
  
Fianna let her dress hem down and sighed. The light of the moon quite lulled the garden's serenity. Why did he have to go and do that? She blushed, frustrated.  
  
" M-m'lady?"  
  
Hearing the soft voice, she turned; holding her ruffled hems, and saw Etoh standing in the shadow of the garden plants that blocked the beaming moon's light.  
  
" Sorry about that…I didn't mean for him to interrupt."  
  
Fianna turned and let her eyes meet Etoh's. A gentle. Refined smile made it way to her lips. He was just so charming…just something about his ways…  
  
" That's allright. All Lord Kashue thinks about is control and war. He is a gentleman, however…his edge is like a saw blade."  
  
Etoh smiled and closed the space between them, humbly tucking his hands away in the sleeves of his robe. Fianna looked skyward as a gentle, chilling night breeze pushed some loose petals from the withering tree overhead. Winter would be in Lodoss soon.  
  
" What was it you wanted?" She asked softly, turning her great golden eyes. Etoh's lips parted to answer, but no words came. Almost as if they feared to disrupt her beauty with foolish, meaningless squabbling. Her cream colored face framed by black and violet waves, her pearl-esque parted lips centered beneath her slender nose, and eyes of finer refined gold than any royal treasure. It was, almost as if he was faced with the living embodiment of Marpha herself…his breath was trapped, and his heartbeat low.  
  
Fianna smiled tenderly at the humble cleric's bashful silence. How he could flatter her without even a word!  
  
" Etoh…" She began. " May I confide in you?"  
  
Etoh blinked, and registered that she had indeed spoken to him, and not the tree.  
  
" Uh, well, I, um…yes, yes of course m'lady!"  
  
She bowed her eyes a bit, then rose them again, looking up to him.  
  
" Come with me…I have something I want to show you."  
  
Reaching for his hand, she found only his wrist, his hand shyly hidden away…taking what she could; she tugged him gently in her direction, leading him deeper into the dark garden.  
  
Etoh's eyes took a moment to adjust as Fianna lead him out of the darkness of the night and past the iron door of the Catacombs of Valis. The firelight of the stone hall caused shadows to dance across the walls, and themselves.  
  
" W-where are we going?"  
  
As if commanded by the first word uttered in the silence, the door shut with a heavy slam. Fianna looked back, only a moment, her hand still wrapped around Etoh's wrist.  
  
" Just the coming winter wind." She smiled, " My Father's treasure house stores many things…the glory of Valis is not only its army. You know about the Governor's Treasures, don't you, dear Etoh?"  
  
Etoh followed as she lead, watching the ceiling light with an unsure feeling in his stomach. " Aye…y-yes…but what does that have to do—"  
  
Fianna turned suddenly, stopping him before a heavy, elderly iron door. Only a few breath lengths could find its way between the bodies of the cleric and this princess. She smiled up at him, tilting her chin upward lightly.  
  
" To do with…what?"  
  
Etoh swallowed, his voice dropping as if the shadows might hear.  
  
" With you?"  
  
A wisp of a giddy giggle made its way to Fianna's smile. However, her eyes retained a bit of distant sadness somewhere, lost in the depths of her beauty. Etoh stared at it, lost in it himself a moment, before forcing himself to blink it away.  
  
The princess turned, and grasp the brass ring held by the lion's head that formed the door latch. With a tug, the great door opened, letting the light of the torches in the main hall spill into its cold abyss. Fianna paused and lifted the torch from its cradle, guiding Etoh inside. The flame light illuminated the pile of old silver, covered in dust, near the back wall, and an old, proud lion statuary. Its paws were outstretched, its claws spread, and its mouth wide, filled with an object wrapped in black velvet that rested in its tongue.  
  
" What is this?" Etoh whispered, still feeling a slight shiver of paranoia.  
  
" Oh…I haven't seen this place since I was young…"  
  
Decorative carvings and identical lions lined the room, yet only the lion surrounded by silver coins held the mysterious artifact.  
  
" After that, Father allowed no one down here…and yet he never ordered the door to be sealed."  
  
" What is this place?" Etoh asked again. She smiled, the fire of the torch flickering softly.  
  
" The keep of the mystical treasure of Brahm, the Ice Dragon…seventeen years ago, I remember it well actually, the Priestess Neese of Marpha's Temple sold it to my Father, to fund the temple upkeep. Its been here all my life, yet I've only seen it once."  
  
" That?" Etoh motioned to the relic in the lion's mouth. " Why? Why is it hidden away? Should the treasure of a great dragon be out in the open, so its divine blessings can be shared with Lodoss?"  
  
Fianna turned, and handed the torch off to Etoh's hand. She brushed off her own on her robe.  
  
" Something about it…frightened my father."  
  
She remembered it well, his face…his eyes widened in horror under their white brows, and his great hands threw the treasure away as if it had burnt him…  
  
" I never saw anything when I looked into it. But it frightened him…and therefore, he forbade me to see it again. He locked it away, as if it would come again and try to bite him. He never spoke of it again."  
  
" M'lady….Fianna…" Etoh began, " If such a thing exists that could frighten Fahn as much as you say, to the point where he would hide it from all of Valis, why are we even down here?"  
  
Fianna looked up at him, her eyes full of depth and sorrow having overtaken the joy that had been, and her voice hushed to a whisper as crisp as the chill in the air.  
  
" My Father…was a great man. The secret he shared with me that day…that is my greatest memory of him. I don't know why…its as if that beautiful thing has etched itself within my mind. Now, that Father is…" She paused. " All his fear and leavings are mine to hold. I won't live in fear of nothing, Etoh…this relic never caused me any harm, and I won't have it hanging over my head. Not now."  
  
She slid her hands behind the lion's jaws and took the heavy globe in her warm embrace, cupping its base and turning it to lay against her belly. It was so cold…already, her hands were trembling.  
  
" Thank you, Etoh." She murmured, looking at the velvet that softly hid the treasure of Brahm.  
  
" Thank you for what?"  
  
" For coming with me, all the way down here for something so silly. I don't understand it completely myself…but I have a feeling within me that Lodoss wants this treasure un-hidden."  
  
Etoh's eyes softened, and he stood behind her close, the only thing to interrupt them now the cold empty air of the catacombs. His hand found her shoulder gently.  
  
" Fianna…I…"  
  
Suddenly, the heavy door slammed shut, catching the attention of both the cleric and the princess with a crash louder than any thunder. In a flash unseen by human eyes, blue and black, dashed before them, a glint of light caught in the torch fire snapped sharply past Fianna's face. Etoh turned quickly, in time to have his robes catch the blood that flew from Fianna's face, and the princess fell back into him with a painful and terrible shriek.  
  
" FIANNA!!"  
  
****  
  
Fianna in danger, Etoh is trapped, and what of the relic - what ties does it have to the fate of Lodoss itself? Who is the mysterious assassin, is he/she connected to the murders in Kanon? How will Parn and Deedlit intervene?  
  
Wait and see in The Record of Lodoss War: Spirit of Shadows…chapter 2: The Winter Oracle!  
  
[Don't worry, Parn/Deed fans…it's coming. Trust me.]  
  
Domo arigato, we'll be seeing you! 


End file.
